selalu serumit ini kah?
by Emily Yama
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta/aku salah sangka/CEPAT JAWAB AKU RIN!/ Kaito,ayo kita selesaikan masalah kita/dan bibir pemuda itu terkunci rapat.(Len x Rin)(Kaito x Miku) OOC and typo bertebaran.


hai para reader-san .

Saya Emily, saya adalah author baru. saya di sini akan sebuah kisah dengan beberapa pairing fav saya.

 **Bagaimana jika kau merasakan cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya yang seharusnya indah malah berantakan dan malah membuat persahabatanmu hancur? apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton**

 **Chapter 1 : MOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu adalah hari yang mendung,membuat para murid baru di SMA Elite Crypton yang melaksanakan ritual MOS dapat bebas dari lapangan.

Rin Kagami,seorang gadis manis yang terus memandangi lapangan dalam diam dan tenag. Ia memakai kaos olahraga SMP nya yang dihiasi dengan pita dan gambar binatang imajiner beraneka warna. Bando putih di atas kepalanya yang terbilang besar itu menambah kesan Imut bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika gadis dengan surai toskah menoel-noel lengannya. Ia menoleh dan gadis tadi cekikikan.

"ada apa Miku?"tanyanya.

TRAK

Sebuah pensil jatuh ke kolong meja.

"Ngapain kamu monyong-monyong terus diatas bibir ada pensil gitu?" Rin lalu memungut pensilnya yang jatuh tadi. Ia kembali memonyongkan bibir dan menaruh pensil diatasnya . diantara bibir dan hidungnya. tak lupa ia menggembungkan pipinya .

Miku mencubit kedua pipi Rin gemas.

"it...te!lepas Miku!"

Miku tak melepas cubitannya. ia malah menambah kekuatan cubitannya itu.

"kalo aku laki-laki, dari dulu pasti kamu kupacarin deh." Miku akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya di kedua pipi Rin yang Chubby setelah melihat mata Rin yang berkaca-kaca.

Rin mengelus pipinya."sakit tau" Miku cengengesan sendiri.

"Oh iya, ayo kita ambil jadwal "Ucap miku

"dimana?" tanya Rin . ia melepas ikat rambutnya sebentar lalu mengikat rambutnya lagi dengan rapi

"sama wali kelas kita" Miku nampak mengingat sesuatu."aku lupa siapa namanya"ucapnya lagi sambil nyengir.

"aku juga lupa."keduanya berpandangan lalu tertawa bersama.

keduanya berjalan melewati koridor yang ramai. keduanya nyaris kehabisan keringat saking sweatdropnya. koridor sudah seperti tempat penyiksaan. tentu saja.

Ada yang nyanyi sambil joget dengan kaki satu dengan diawasi anggota osis,ada yang push up,ada yang berguling guling,ada pula yang joget dumang.

Hiii

Miku dan Rin geleng-geleng. mereka berjalan lalu saling bertatapan.

"Extreme ya!?"ucap mereka berbarengan.

DUAKH! BRUUKH!

Suara benda jatuh yang disertai pekikan Miku membuat suasana koridor hening seketika.

Sebuah bola oranye dengan cepat menghantam wajah Rin sehingga gadis itu terjatuh dan pingsan.

"RIN?! RIN?!" Miku mengguncang kedua bahu Rin dengan kuat.

"HEI KAU YANG DISANA! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK BERMAIN BOLA BASKET DI KORIDOR?" Bentak Miku . Orang itu mendekat disertai wajah dingin. Miku melotot.

"Rin?" Miku bertanya pada orang itu.

"Rin?" orang itu balik bertanya. Miku menggeleng

"Rin ada dua?" ia tanpa sadar mengucapkan isi hatinya. Orang tadi berdecak.

Miku berfikir,Orang didepannya ini mirip dengan Rin .ikatan rambutnya sama,wajahnya mirip, warna mata mirip, Aneh. sesaat ia melihat Rin yang dirangkul Meiko,wakil ketua osis. lalu melihat pemuda itu tadi. Rin lalu orang tadi. begitu seterusnya.

sampai ia juga pingsan sambil berdiri. Meiko kalang kabut dan Orang tadi Memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku terbangun dan mengucek matanya.

Ia menyadari kalau ia berada di UKS sekarang. lantas ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah sadar? kau itu merepotkan,badanmu berat sekali."ucap sebuah suara dari bawah samping kanan ranjang UKS yang miku tiduri.

Cepat-cepat miku menolehkan kepalanya.

"KAU LAGI?!"TUHAN.." ucapnya dramatis.

Orang itu mendengus.

"berlebihan sekali. " balasnya.

"Mana Rin?"tanyanya. matanya berkilat marah.

"Oh, temanmu itu berada tepat di balik tirai samping ranjangmu." ucapnya. Miku baru saja ingin membuka tirai UKS yang berwarna putih dan bergaris biru horizontal di bagian bawahnya kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak mencegahnya.

"temanmu itu belum sadar,ia terus mimisan tadi." Miku menampik tangan Orang itu kasar.

"karena kau bodoh mel-" Miku menoleh, wajah orang itu berada dekat dengan wajahnya,bahkan ia dapat merasakan nafas orang itu yang menerpa wajahnya. Miku tak sengaja melihat jakun di leher orang itu.

"ru..rupanya kau laki-laki."ucap miku OOT . ia langsung membuang wajahnya kearah sebaliknya.

Orang tadi langsung menjauh dari Miku dan berdecih.

"aku Len. Kagamine Len" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Miku berbalik dan menatap Len.

"aku... Miku. Hatsu-"

 _'Miku...'ucap seorang wanita dengan darah tercecer di sekujur tubuhnya_

 _Miku menghampirinya_

 _"iya mom.?" jawabnya disertai linangan air mata_

 _wanita yang dipanggilnya Mom itu tersenyum._

 _"kau tahu kan kalau perusahaan ayahmu..uhk...bangkrut?"ia bertanya_

 _"ya mom"ucapnya. ia semakin sedih._

 _"miku jangan beritahu marga Miku kepada siapapun ya? "ucapnya. tatapan matanya mulai kosong_

 _"ke..kenapa mom?"miku tambah bingung_

 _"ada saatnya kau tahu ..uhk...janji sama mom ya ?"ucap wanita itu sambil menghapus airmata miku dan malah membuat wajah miku kecil belepotan darah._

 _Miku kemudian ia mengangguk._

 _"anak pintar"ucap wanita tadi sambil mengelus kepala Miku yang sesenggukan._

 _Miku baru saja ingin memeluk ibunya,tapi ia merasakan ada yang memukul tengkuknya lalu ia merasa badannya menjadi semuanya..._

 _...gelap_

"...ku?"

"... ...Miku?" Miku tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Len.

"..ya?" ia bertanya

"ck.. jadi margamu apa? Hatsu?"

"margaku Hatsure."ucap miku sambil tersenyum kecut.

Len lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"aku harus cepat pergi. aku ada urusan. apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Len

"err... ya"jawab yang bersangkutan

Len berhenti di depan pintu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Miku berjengit.

"Seleramu seperti anak kecil ya?! polkadot" lalu ia melenggang pergi tepat sebelum sebuah sepatu mengenai kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku segera merapikan roknya. memang pakai baju olahraga,tapi harus dengan bawahan hitam. dan dengan bodohnya para siswi harus memakai rok.

Hell

apakah berarti ia tidak akan bisa menikah?

ia menggeleng lalu tertawa sendiri.

"Miku,kau sudah gila?"tanya Rin yang sudah sadar.

Miku menoleh lalu tersenyum masam."tidak. aku hanya berfikir bahwa orang yang melemparmu bola tadi sangat mirip denganmu." ucapnya.

Rin langsung bangkit."benarkah?! boleh aku menghajarnya sekarang?"tanya Rin

Miku antusias,"boleh banget tuh" jawabnya.

kemudian Rin Celingukan" dimana dia?"

"ia sudah pergi" jawab miku kalem.

"yaa.. seharusnya kamu ikat dia di tiang bendera"ucap Rin yang jadi down. tak lama kedua pipi Rin kembali merah akibat cubitan keras Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai semuanya! bagaimana menurut anda tentang fic saya ini?

btw. nih fic pair aslinya LenRin dan KaiMi. jadi para reader gak bingung.

apakah ada chara yang OOC? mungkin lebih suka kalo Len Jadi dingin bin Jail

Oh ya, ini pin bb saya 5461f4a4*bagi yang mau*

silakan post review anda .kalau gak mau juga gak apa apa kok.

jaa ne


End file.
